


Fluttery Feelings

by august_anon



Series: Fluttery Feelings [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kinda but not quite, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Tickling, and idk really how to tag ler but like, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman had planned the perfect prank for movie night. He just really hadn't anticipated it backfiring on him.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Fluttery Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093979
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Fluttery Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr and it turned out WAY longer than I meant it to and also put me in a lee mood so hello I am suffering please enjoy this lol:
> 
> "What if Roman tries to pull a tickle prank with some magical sentient feathers, but it ends up backfiring and he needs the others to come save him from his self-made ticklish doom"

Roman had been looking for the perfect opportunity for this prank for _weeks_. He’d had the idea a while ago, and now with Patton placing him in charge of setting up movie night, he had the perfect chance to finally enact it. 

Granted, he hadn’t practiced much with the conjuring he wanted to do, but how hard could it be? He was the creative side! How hard could it be?

It worked out even better that they were using Roman’s realm instead of the common room. Here, he could easier conjure the perfect comfy setup. 

The comfiest pillow fort ever created? Hm, no, save that for next time, they might tear it apart with all their squirming. A warm, plush couch? No, that would make the cuddling that came after a little more awkward, trying to squish on the couch. Plus, it’s easier to fall off of.

Roman settled for a giant mattress in the middle of the room, covered in fuzzy blankets and fluffy pillows. There were fairy lights hung around the walls to give them dim lighting; a bright light would glare on the TV screen, but sitting in pitch black without being able to see each other wasn’t as much fun, either. Half the fun of movie night was making fun of each other’s reactions. The TV itself was _massive,_ with surround sound built into the imaginary walls and ceiling, because he was actually planning to carry on with movie night after his little _prank_.

Now, time for what he was really excited about: the magic feathers. He figured it would be easier to make them somewhat sentient, enough to target the worst spots of _their_ targets, and enough to stop when the lee _wanted_ it to stop. Of course, this wouldn’t be a fun prank if not everyone involved was laughing and having fun. 

Roman squeezed his eyes shut and imagined really hard to bring the feather’s into existence. He heard a comical, almost cartoonish _pop!_ and opened his eyes to see an army of various types of feathers floating around the room. He grinned at his success.

There were feathers short and tall, fluffy and sharper, thinner and wider. Stems that were flat, stems that were a little rounded, stems that were pointier. All _perfect_ for targeting anyone’s ticklish spots. Roman shivered at the thought.

And then, Roman realized his mistake as all the feather’s, formerly stationary and static and nonthreatening, twisted to face him, suddenly hovering a lot more ominously than before. He _really_ should’ve waited until the others were in the room to do this. Because now there was only _one_ target for them to go after, and just the thought that they could sense that sent Roman straight from his teasing little ler mood straight into a nervous lee mood.

“Now, now,” Roman stupidly tried to reason with the feathers, his voice wobbly with the nervous laughter that he was swallowing. “Let’s--let’s not do anything we’d _regret_ , yes? I mean, I can un-conjure you, after all.”

The feathers, of course, did not have ears, so they were unable to listen to his pitiful arguments to try and save his own skin. If they could hear him, though, they would probably be rather amused.

A number of feather’s broke off from the group, diving for Roman from all angles so he couldn’t even try to dodge them. No matter what direction he turned, there was a feather rushing at him. The rest of the feathers fell to the floor, making Roman’s nervous movements his own downfall.

He accidentally stepped backwards directly into a pile of the feathers, making his shriek at the tickly feeling and stumble backwards through piles, laughing and sputtering, until he collapsed back onto the mattress he’d conjured and the other feathers ceased their teasing dives and actually followed through.

Roman regretted his choice of short pajama shorts and a tank top for movie night. But who didn’t want maximum skin contact when the option of cuddling your loved ones came up? It was just better!

When it came to sentient tickle feathers? Not so much.

Knowing how weak he was to that sort of thing, because they were _sentient_ and _somewhat_ mind-readers, they started off slow and teasing to build everything up to a crescendo. 

His calves and kneecaps, his ribs (even over his shirt, their softness was able to tickle), his outer upper arms were all targeted with gentle touches that made him squeal and wiggle. But, no matter how much he squirmed, the feathers were able to follow his movements everywhere, considering they could fly and their only purpose was to make him wail in ticklish ~~glee~~ agony.

Roman giggled and covered his mouth as he snorted, embarrassed by the sound despite being alone in the room, still. He turned onto his stomach, hoping to protect _some_ of his weak points, but he truly was just making yet another mistake.

The feathers switched positions. They targeted the woefully sensitive skin behind his knees, the bottoms of his feet, and wiggled their way up under his loose tank top to flutter across his back.

Frankly, Roman hadn’t even known his back was _ticklish_. The other sides had never tried to torment him there before, though he _loved_ getting Logan there under the guise of a soothing massage.

And then Roman remembered: the feathers would stop when he _wanted_ them to stop. When he was sated, or when he was too tired to continue, or any other similar reasons. Roman blushed fiercely in the emptiness of the room. Unless he could bury his lee mood while he was _actively being tickled_ , he was doomed.

Not to mention, since the feathers could vaguely sense his thoughts and feelings to make the prank fun and enjoyable for it’s _intended_ targets, he must’ve had a secret want for his back to be targeted. Which, based on how devastatingly ticklish it was, he didn’t know how no one had targeted him there before.

The feathers on his feet upped the ante, flipping around to scribble against his soles with the stems, to trace the wrinkles when his feet scrunched up, to scratch away at weak points they found. A few more joined the fray from the floor and darted up in between his toes. Roman cried out and pounded the bed, but it didn’t stop there.

The feathers behind his knees sneaked up the backs of his thighs, also calling more of their friends from the floor to join them, fluttering on his outer and inner thighs to make him gasp and wail and cackle. Roman was kicking out and bouncing around on the bed to try and dislodge them, but they followed him wherever he went. In fact, it almost just made things worse, as it gave the feathers the chance to sneak flicks and brushes against the tops of his thighs.

More feathers from the floor joined up his shirt, as well, adding rank to the two on his back, and more coming up to flutter along his sides and ribs once more. Roman already felt like he was losing his mind, but they weren’t stopping, and the bubbly, flustered feeling built in his chest even further, knowing that he was so tickle-hungry.

And then the worst possible thing happened: the door opened and Virgil, Logan, and Patton walked in. They carried snacks and movie choices and even more soft blankets, but none of that mattered in the face of the feathers that _still weren’t stopping_.

Patton was the first to recover, grinning and setting the snacks in his arms aside. “Aw, Ro, if you wanted tickles all you had to do was ask!”

“No!” Roman tried to yell, but he was laughing so hard that it just came out as a wail of laughter that started with an “n.”

Virgil and Logan set aside their burdens as well, approaching with twin smirks. The bubbly, flustered feeling grew inside of him, and butterflies took shelter inside his belly, tickling him from the inside now, as well.

“We would’ve been happy to help, Roman,” Logan said, not an ounce of tease in his voice, but Roman knew his intention. The ever-widening smirk on his face also didn’t help.

“Y’know,” Virgil said conversationally, “it looks like those feathers are having a little trouble reaching some places because of the bed.”

Logan cocked his head to the side. “It seems you’re right, Virge.”

Patton clapped his hands together, eyes glinting behind his glasses. “Oh, we should help them! Everyone grab a limb!”

Roman struggled and tried to fight back, but the tickling and feathers had weakened him to the point where it wasn’t even a challenge for them. They rolled him over, cooing teases that made Roman’s entire body _tingle_ , and Patton and Virgil grabbed his arms while Logan grabbed both his ankles. They lifted him from the bed, and now there really _was_ no protection.

The feathers circled all around every part of his leg, his feet were coated in their fluff, his back and stomach were now both easily targeted (and a few sneaky feathers kept slipping into his bellybutton, utterly evil). His neck and ears gained a few feathers, making him wish he could turtle up for protection, but the angle his arms were being held up at prevented it. And they finally managed to slip into his worst spot: his _armpits_.

Roman was hardly even laughing anymore, it was more of an endless, joy-filled _scream_. His abs ached and his lungs burned, but the teases the other’s kept calling at him over his noises just kept him in his mood and had him craving more.

“Not fair!” Roman tried to yell, but he wasn’t sure if it came out around his laughter.

“Aww, poor Ro-Ro can’t take it?” Virgil cooed.

“Oh, he’s so _cute_!” Patton squealed. “Tickle-tickle-tickle, laffy taffy!

“You could stop the feathers at any time, Roman, really, come now,” Logan said with a grin.

Roman shook his head at that one. Logan raised an eyebrow, sneaking a tweak to Roman’s ankles to made him jolt.

“Oh, really? I know better than that, Roman. You’ve put a failsafe in.”

He _did_ put a failsafe in, he just hadn’t _reached_ it yet. And now, when he finally did, they would make him tell them what it was. And gosh, there was that flustered bubble growing ever larger and making him all the more sensitive. He really had dug his own grave, this time.

The tickling went on for several more _long_ minutes, before the feathers eventually fluttered away to the ground and left Roman panting and wheezing and still laughing from the phantom tingles he felt all over. The other three placed his gently back on the mattress and Roman curled up in a ball as he calmed down.

A hand appeared in his hair to scratch at his scalp comfortingly, and another on his back, rubbing firmly enough that it didn’t tickle. After a moment, another hand tilted his head up and his lips connected to a water bottle. He drank greedily for a minute before laying back down to giggle himself out. After a few minutes of recovery, Roman sat up and allowed the others to gather around him in a gentle cuddle.

“Finally get all tickled out?” Virgil teased, and Roman curled in with another giggle when the feathers coating the floor shifted slightly. Virgil grinned at him.

Roman took a moment to focus and un-conjure the feathers before speaking. “They, uh, they weren’t _originally_ meant for me,” he admitted nervously.

“Roman,” Patton said, a warning tone in his voice that Roman knew was more teasing than angry. “Were you gonna send those feathers on us when we came in so we got tickled silly?”

“Maybe?” Roman squeaked.

Logan shook his head with a fond smile. “If I didn’t think you’d already had enough, I would tickle you as punishment.”

“What went wrong?” Virgil asked.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “Uh, they were vaguely sentient. And vaguely mind-reading. So I didn’t really have control over them.”

Patton scrunched up his face. “Mind re--oh, you adorable little silly boy!”

“What?” Virgil asked.

Logan’s fond smile turned into a teasing grin. “Roman sent _himself_ into a lee mood by just seeing the feathers, and they picked up on it and targeted him.”

Virgil chuckled and cuddled in closer. “Aww, and they just wouldn’t stop until you were sated, would they, giggle monster?”

Roman blushed. “Actually, yeah.”

Patton squealed. “That’s so cute! I know we all love every side of tickling, but you wanted it _so much_ , you’re adorable Ro-Ro!”

“No!” Roman whined, drawing out the word.

“Tooth-rottingly sweet,” Virgil cooed in his ear, making him squirm.

“Cutest in all the land,” Logan hummed.

“You all suck,” Roman grumbled into his hands.

Patton giggled and kissed the top of his head. “Oh, alright, we’ll let up. Let’s put on a movie.”

After choosing randomly, the movie they put on was Tangled. the four of them made a nest on the mattress, moving around blankets and pillows to perfectly huddle down in as their little cuddle unit. Roman sighed and wiggled down further into the pile with a smile.

He drifted off before Rapunzel and Eugene even got to the Ugly Duckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading y'all, I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment or kudos if you did, and feel free to come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
